The invention is directed to missile weapons and more particularly to increasing the explosive pay load of a missile.
Presently missile weapons depend on their explosive pay loads for target devastation and the missile structure itself serves no useful purpose except for delivering the pay load to a chosen target.
Presently, to achieve the destructive force desired from a given missile the delivery range is sacrificed to increase the payload size.
It would be highly desirable to increase the destructive power of the payload of a given missile and yet increase its range while substantially maintaining the same overall size.
The present invention makes this possible and further enhances the destructive delivery capabilities of the missile.